El Comienzo del Principio
by Cynn88
Summary: James Potter y Lily Evans se preparan para afrontar una vida lejos de las murallas de Hogwarts. Sin embargo las cosas no son tan fáciles y las muertes de magos y brujas comienzan a hacerse más frecuentes.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo:

El tren los esperaba para llevarles de nuevo a sus hogares. Todos miraron a lo lejos y contemplaron ese magnífico lugar en el que había compartido risas, llantos, carcajadas y gritos de toda clase, donde habían encontrado a las personas que ahora les acompañaban.

Una lágrima triste recorrió la mejilla de una chica castaña, mientras su novio, la abrazaba fuertemente por los hombros. Era la única que demostraba lo que todos sentían.


	2. El comienzo de las vacaciones

**LA CONTINUACIÓN DE UNA VIDA**

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de las vacaciones

El sol entraba descaradamente en su habitación y muy a su disgusto, una chica de pelo rojo fuego y ojos verde esmeralda se desperezaba mientras maldecía el buen tiempo del mes de junio.

Hacía una semana que Lily Evans había abandonado Hogwarts para siempre y todavía no se acostumbraba a la soledad del cuarto de su casa.

Cavilando todavía sobre un tiempo pasado, bajó a desayunar siguiendo el olor a tostadas recién hechas. La imagen que vio al entrar en la cocina le provocó la sensación de que el día no había empezado bien: Vernon Dursley, el prometido de su hermana, engullía tostadas, bollos y demás dulces de la mesa como si hubiera estado cinco años sin comer, cosa poco probable dada su anchura y voluminosidad. Poco a poco, Lily se fue acercando a la mesa del comedor, con miedo de que el futuro marido de su hermana le pegara un bocado cuando hubiera acabado la tostada que comía. Pero en vez de eso, la reacción del hombre fue muy diferente:

- Petunia, ya esta aquí la anormal de tu hermana. Dile que no se acerque mucho a la comida, a ver si la intoxica.

Petunia, la hermana de Lily, salió corriendo de la cocina justo a tiempo de que esta le enseñara al "animal" que comía en la mesa lo anormal que era y sacara la varita mágica.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó con asco.

-Por si no lo sabías, vivo aquí- contestó Lily intentado coger un bollo de la mesa.

-¿Y eso te da derecho a acercarte a nosotros?- preguntó Vernon mientras quitaba de un manotazo el bollo que Lily había cogido y lo metía en una servilleta para tirarlo a la basura.

-Esta casa es más mía que tuya, cerdo con pelo, así que ya puedes cerrar esa bocaza que solo usas para comer y decir gilipolleces- contestó Lily con todo el odio que pudo sacar de su ser.

-Me temo que eso ya no es así, Liliane – le espetó Petunia- mamá me dijo, antes de que se fuera de viaje, que en cuanto nos casáramos la casa sería para nosotros, porque ella se irá a vivir a la casa de la montaña con tía Rose.

Lily sintió caer encima de ella un jarro de agua fría.

-Así que, bicho raro, dentro de dos semanas, que será cuando se celebrará la boda, tendrás que largarte de aquí- contestó Vernon triunfante- vete con los de tu clase.

El primer pensamiento que se le llegó a Lily a la cabeza fue el de partirle la boca al prometido de su hermana, pero un pensamiento totalmente horrible se le adelantó: se tendría que ir de su casa.

Salió del comedor y subió a su habitación, bueno, la que era su habitación y dejaría de serlo en dos semanas. Eso no podía ser, ¡también era su casa!, tenía que llamar a su madre, pero… ¿qué le iba a decir ella? lo mismo que Petunia, que se tendría que marchar para dejar espacio a los recién casados. ¿Cómo conseguiría Vernon convencer a su madre para quedarse la casa? Seguramente Petunia le había ayudado a engañarla diciendo que los pisos estaban muy caros y que era la única solución que tenían. Típico de Petunia, solo le importaba ella, nunca pensaba en su hermana pequeña, que solo era una anormal y un bicho raro. Además, desde la muerte de su padre, su madre estaba muy sola y muchas veces decía que se le caía la casa encima. Supuso que el futuro matrimonio indagó en esos pensamientos de la señora Evans para convencerla de que lo mejor era que se fuera a la casita de la montaña con la tía Rose, que también era viuda, cosa descabellada, ya que las dos mujeres tenían más de sesenta años y vivir solas apartadas del pueblo no era la mejor idea.

Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería partirle la cara al cerdo asqueroso que la iba a echar de su casa, quería…Quería hacer tantas cosas que un torbellino de ideas pesimistas y homicidas se le juntaron en la cabeza. De prono recordó una cosa, ¡era bruja! Ellos la echarían de su hogar, pero las dos semanas que le quedaban por vivir allí no serían las más idílicas para su hermana y su prometido. Y poco a poco, canalizó la furia que sentía en planes y hechizos (inofensivos) para sus últimos días de estancia en Privet Drive. Luego ya pensaría donde vivir.

…

En una gigantesca mansión, en el Valle de Godric, un joven alto y guapo, con pelo indomable y unas gafas que le hacían más atractivo (NA: ¿Adivináis quién puede ser? xD) hablaba animadamente con su amigo Sirius (tan guapo como él o más, de pelo negro y ojos azul grisáceo) sobre el magnífico trabajo que su abuelo le había conseguido en el Ministerio de Magia.

-¡Es genial! Así podré ver como va aquello y si me mola, tendré opción de ascender y si no, mi abuelo me echará un cable- decía mientras se le perdía la mirada, seguramente pensando en ese futuro tan emocionante que le esperaba.

-No se yo tío- decía Sirius- igual te estás haciendo demasiadas ilusiones, he oído que los primeros puestos que dan en el Ministerio solo son para llevar papeles y cafés.

-Ya, pero yo soy diferente, yo soy James Potter, hijo de Arnold y Carlotta Potter, nieto de Algie y Augusta Potter…

-Sí sí, no hace falta que me recites de memoria tu árbol genealógico, no todos tenemos familias tan guays como la tuya- dijo Sirius con un deje de tristeza.

-¡Eh! Que mi familia es tu familia.- Sirius sonrió- Ahora vamos a desayunar, que tengo hambre- dijo James mientras abría la puerta del cuarto y salía en busca de café recién hecho y panecillos con mantequilla, seguido de cerca por Sirius.

-¡Oye!¿ Has hablado con Remus? Todavía no hemos quedado con él desde que salimos de Hogwarts- dijo James mientras llegaban a la cocina.

-No, luego le enviaré una carta- dijo mientras se sentaba- pero ahora tengo hambre, ¡vamos a comer!

Y sin más dilación atacó al plato de los dulces.

…

Paseando por un centro comercial, el susodicho Remus cargaba con las bolsas de cuatro tiendas distintas mientras su novia miraba escaparates y decidía entre el verde pistacho o el verde manzana para unos zapatos veraniegos. Daisy se había convertido desde el último curso en su novia oficial por una casualidad, que al final los unió mucho. La chica era origen muggle, siempre iba muy bien vestida, a la moda, con su pelo castaño siempre perfecto y una sonrisa radiante en sus labios. Aun que no era el tipo de chica con las que solía salir Remus, poco a poco se fue metiendo en su vida, hasta que se enamoraron y contra todo pronóstico todavía seguían juntos.

-Cariño, vamos a entrar en esta tienda, que he visto una camisa preciosa- decía Daisy, mientras su novio le seguía con cara de circunstancias. Empezaba con una camisa y terminaba con dos bolsas hasta arriba.

Al salir de la tienda, con dos bolsas llenas como había imaginado Remus, los dos subieron a la planta de arriba para comer en un restaurante nuevo que habían abierto hace poco y que estaba gestionado por magos.

-¿Cuántos armarios vas a llenar con esto?- dijo Remus mientras miraba el contenido de las bolsas.

-Es que la ropa del año pasado ya la tengo muy vista, quería un cambio total. Además son estilos diferentes, esta es más alegre y veraniega- dijo la chica mientras llamaba al camarero.

-Ya… (¬¬)-contestó Remus sin convicción mientras pedía una cerveza de mantequilla- Por cierto ¿vas a trabajar en algo estas vacaciones?

-No, voy a tomarme un año sabático pero luego buscaré trabajo en el mundo muggle, la varita no es mi fuerte- dijo mientras daba un trago al agua mineral que había pedido- ¿Y tu? ¿Vas a trabajar en algo?

-No lo sé, supongo que sí, dudo que mis padres sigan dándome dinero, así que no tendré otro remedio- dijo un poco triste- como me gustaría ponerme en el pellejo de James: con dinero, una casa gigante que heredará dentro de poco, con influencias y enchufes por todas partes…

-Jajaja- rió Daisy- eso es bonito al principio, luego es una mierda. Tienes que ir a reuniones aburridas, cenas insoportables y aguantar como viejos que casi no conoces cuentan historias de los millones y millones que tienen en el banco.

Remus le miró sorprendido

-No pensarías que era una don nadie, ¿verdad?, mi familia es muy importante en el mundo muggle, mi padre es un famoso banquero- dijo mientras ponía cara de solemnidad- todo esto no se paga solo.

El camarero llegó con la comida que habían pedido.

-¿Has hablado con alguien del grupo?- preguntó Remus- no nos hemos visto desde que salimos de Hogwarts.

-Una vez llamé a un teléfono que me había dado Lily, era el de su casa, pero cuando llamé un hombre con voz grave y totalmente descortés me dijo que ese bicho raro no vivía allí y que si volvía a llamar le rapaba ese pelo de zanahoria que tiene- dijo la chica mientras lo recordaba y ponía una expresión de desagrado.-Peter me dijo antes de irnos del colegio que se iba de vacaciones dos meses con sus padres a China; Nathaly creo que está viviendo con sus tíos, mataron a sus padres en mayo y no le habían dicho nada y James y Sirius estarán en Valle de Godric, supongo que vagueando todo el día.

Remus tenía cara de asombro

-¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?- le preguntó a su novia.

-Se llama estar en contacto- contestó esta mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Terminaron de comer y después de pagar, volvieron a la planta de abajo a seguir con sus "idílicas compras".


	3. Una venganza discreta

Capítulo 2: Una venganza discreta

Lily había pasado toda la tarde y parte de la noche planeando su plan de venganza "inofensivo pero doloroso", como ella lo había llamado. A las dos de la madrugada se oyeron fuertes pisadas en la escalera: Vernon y Petunia se iban a la cama. Perfecto, solo habría que esperar un poco para comenzar.

Cuando empezó a escuchar los ronquidos de su futuro cuñado, salió de la habitación. Empezaría por la cocina, así de paso cenaría un poco. Bajó silenciosamente por las escaleras, verita en mano, y entró en la estancia. Abrió la nevera, estaba llena hasta los topes. Con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro, destapó un frasco de poción que había hecho esa misma tarde. Ese líquido azulado mezclado con la comida, haría que unos dolorosos y horrorosos granitos surgieran alrededor de la boca, nada agradable para un hombre que come cantidades industriales de comida o para una mujer que se va a casar en dos semanas, pues esos granitos dejaban unas marcas bastante feas. Esparció la poción por la mayor parte de comida (excepto unos panecillos que devoró rápidamente). Como seguramente no compartiría las horas de las comidas con su hermana y su prometido, no tenía de que preocuparse, ya que con otra poción (que también había preparado ya) esos trastornos se pasaban enseguida.

Pasó a la sala de estar. Con un movimiento de varita, hizo que el sillón donde se sentaba siempre Vernon envejeciera rápidamente, haciendo así que si alguien con "un poco de sobre peso" se sentara, cayera en redondo.

Entonces salió fuera, al jardín. Como era de noche y además tarde, no había luces encendidas en casa de los vecinos, con lo cual podría hacer lo que quisiera. Echó mano de sus siete años estudiando herbología y con dos hechizos y algunas pociones embrujó el césped para que no creciera muy regular (eso de que en un lado hay tanto que te cubre, en otro parece un desierto, cosas así), hizo que las malas hierbas se multiplicaran, y que además, fueran mucho más persistentes y crecieran más rápido. Se acercó al coche de Vernon. Era nuevo, se lo acababan de dar en su empresa y estaba super orgulloso de él. No dejaba que nadie lo tocara y la única vez que subió a Petunia, la mujer no pudo apoyar los pies sobre las alfombrillas, no fuera que las manchara. Lo trataba como a un hijo. Levantó el capó de delante. Todo era una maraña de cables y cosas negras que cuando las tocabas manchaban.

-_Diffindo- _susurró mientras apuntaba a un punto al azar del motor. Un sonido seco le advirtió de que el hechizo había cumplido con su cometido. El día siguiente Vernon tendría que ir en autobús a trabajar en su magnifica empresa de taladros.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, subió al cuarto de baño. Primero mezcló la carísima colonia de Vernon con una poción que hacía que oliera diez veces más, haciendo que tumbara a un dragón constipado. Luego fue a las cremas de su hermana: unas hierbas por aquí, otras por allá, y "voi la" solo harían que su hermana oliera a tomate podrido cuando se las pusiera, ya que efectos, lo que se dice efectos, no aparecerían. Siguió con los cepillos de dientes (el suyo todavía estaba en el baúl) e hizo que les saliera un color verde moho muy poco favorecedor para un objeto que te vas a meter en la boca.

Seguidamente cogió una caja grande que había en al armario de la limpieza. Poco a poco metió dentro pertenencias de la casa: figuritas de su infancia, fotografías con sus padres, recuerdos y álbumes de fotografías… Su hermana no era tonta, y pronto se daría cuenta de que todos esos "desperfectos" habían sido obra suya. Pero cuando eso pasara, y la echara de la casa, ella estaría preparada para salir corriendo.

Satisfecha por todos sus logros se fue a la cama. El día siguiente sería muy entretenido. De pronto recordó todos esos años en Hogwats, cuando ella tenía que reñir a James y sus amigos por hacer cosas como las que ella había hecho. James… cuanto lo echaba de menos, en cuanto se despertara por la mañana le enviaría un lechuza.

…

Sirius dormía tranquilamente en su habitación cuando una sensación extraña le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. Era un cosquilleo agradable, familiar. Entonces abrió los ojos. Era Nathaly (Nath para los amigos) su novia desde hacía poco, pero a la que quería como no había querido a nadie. Era una chica alta y muy guapa, con unos ojos color azul cielo que quitaban la respiración. Además era metamorfomaga con lo cual siempre llevaba el pelo de diversos colores, aunque últimamente lo lucía azul marino.

-No he sabido de ti desde que salimos del colegio- dijo Sirius mientras le abrazaba.

-Ya, cuando llegué a mi casa mis tíos me dijeron que habían asesinado a mis padres- una lágrima recorrió su mejilla- y he tenido que vivir con ellos, que me odian y que además no me dejan salir de casa – Sirius la abrazó más fuerte- lo estoy pasando fatal- y sin poder remediarlo se puso a llorar.

Como a los metamorfomagos les influye mucho su estado de ánimo, el pelo de la chica empezó a descolorirse, hasta volverse azul grisáceo. Sirius supo que la situación era grave.

-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa- dijo mirándola a los ojos- quédate aquí el tiempo que quieras. A James no le va a importar y en la casa hay habitaciones de sobra. Cuando pase un poco de tiempo, nos iremos a vivir juntos.

Nath sonrió y su pelo volvió a tener un color azul un poco más intenso. Sirius la cogió de la mano y la llevó a la habitación contigua a la de él.

-Puedes dormir aquí. En el armario habrá algún pijama de invitados. La puerta de al lado es la de mi habitación, por si necesitas algo y la siguiente es la de James, pero a esa no hace falta que entres- Nath volvió a reir.

-Ahora, si no te importa, tengo que ponerme el pijama- dijo la chica mientras Sirius la miraba.

-Vale- contestó el moreno sin moverse del sitio.

-Sirius fuera- dijo con voz mandona y señaló la puerta con el dedo índice.

-Que tengo que ver si estás a gusto, que yo soy un buen anfitrión- dijo con voz solemne, pero la expresión de la cara de su novia le hizo cambiar enseguida de idea- si pasa algo me llamas enseguida- y salió de la habitación.

Nath se sentó en la cama. Pensó en Sirius y la hospitalidad que había tenido a la hora de dejarle que viviera allí, de todas formas todavía tenía que decir que sí la señora Potter, aunque no le diría lo contrario, era una mujer muy cariñosa y atenta, además de que tenía tropecientas habitaciones libres como para negarle una a una pobre muchacha. Se desvistió y se puso el pijama. Era blanco con el escudo de los Potter en el lado izquierdo del pecho, le estaba grande, pero prefería eso a dormir en vaqueros. Se sentó en la cama, y tirando al suelo la fachada que había estado mostrando con Sirius, se echó a llorar. Había perdido todo, sus padres, su hermano, su casa. ¡malditos mortífagos! Solo porque su madre era muggle habían matado a los dos y por si fuera poco, habían quemado la casa con su hermano pequeño dentro. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué se dedicaban a matar a la gente que no era "sangre limpia"? ¿No podían hacer ganchillo? Se tumbó en la cama, sobre la colcha, y siguió llorando hasta que el sueño la venció, allá a la madrugada.

…

Era las siente de la mañana cuando Remus Lupin se levantó. Una lechuza parda golpeaba la ventana de su cuarto con la pata, era la lechuza de James.

Abrió la ventana para que entrara y cogió la carta que llevaba.

-Lo siento, pero no me quedan chucherías- dijo mientras la lechuza se iba algo indignada.

La letra era de Sirius, parecía que hubiera escrito la carta a ciegas o muy cansado.

"Remus, siento mandarte la lechuza tan temprano pero es que es urgente. Ayer vino Nath, han matado a sus padres y a su hermano, está fatal. Intenta reunir a todos esta tarde en casa de James, a ver si conseguimos animarla. Su pelo es de color azul claro, con eso te lo digo todo.

Sirius"

Remus se quedó perplejo, habían matado a toda la familia Swinter excepto a Nath. Parecía increíble. Él no los conocía mucho, pero siempre que los había visto parecían una familia muy amable y alegre y, además, muy unida, por lo que la chica estaría totalmente hundida.

Se sentó en el escritorio de su habitación, sacó la pluma y un pergamino, y escribió dos cartas parecidas a la de Sirius, una para Lily y otra para Daisy. En ellas las citaba a las cinco y media en casa de James. Solo tenía que esperar que su lechuza volviera de dar su vuelta nocturna. A los cinco minutos el ave llegó, pues ya estaba amaneciendo, y miró con cara de pocos amigos a Remus, cuando este le ataba las dos cartas y le miró a un peor cuando le dijo que cada una era para un sitio diferente, bastante alejado uno de otro. Por lo menos, las personas a las que tenía que entregar el pergamino eran muy simpáticas y siempre le daban dulces. Con eso, la pobre lechuza se consoló y echó a volar.

Remus se tumbó en la cama. Eran las siete y media pero no tenía sueño. La noticia de Sirius le había llegado al alma. Últimamente mataban a gente sin ton ni son, la mayoría hijos de muggles y gente que se relacionara con ellos. Todo eso no podía continuar, muchos de los magos que estaban matando eran tan buenos o mas que uno de "sangre limpia" como ellos se llamaban. ¿Tanto miedo daban esos mortífagos y el tal Voldemort que los mandaba? ¿Es qué no había nadie qué intentara combatirles? Alguien habría. Pensó en Dumbeldore y los profesores de Hogwarts, seguro que ellos estarían haciendo algo. Les tenía que mandar una lechuza. Pero mejor otro día, ya que la suya no estaría dispuesta a hacer más viajes. Suspiró. Un pensamiento oscuro le pasó por la cabeza: ¡Daisy era hija de muggles! Tenía que advertirle para que tuviera cuidado, esos tíos eran muy peligrosos. A pesar de ser junio, un frío intenso le recorrió por todo el cuerpo.


End file.
